Blood, Love, and Wolves
by MEMOIRS of YESTERDAY
Summary: Original story nothing to do with Twilight! , Original Cast! First Fanfic so plz be nice. When a young werewolf is injured while on the run he is taken in by a new pack. Secrets are reviled, love blooms, and trust is formed. How long will it last? plz RR
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo……This is my first Fanfiction so plz be nice

Sooooo……This is my first Fanfiction so plz be nice . Flames will be used to toast marshmallows to make yummy s'mores!!

**All** characters are **MINE** so no takey or I'll sick my werewolf friends on you and they have a mean bite! P

Rating: T (cuz I can!!)

A/N: I was bored one day and my obsession with wolves and werewolves got the better of me. So BLW was created!! Muwaha! insert evil cackling laugh and lightening

This story is completely original that means all characters are made up and so was this plot. I have awful spelling so there are probably a multitude of spelling/grammatical errors in here. Sorry !  
Anywho…..

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

He was running. He had run from everything: his pack, his home, and at the moment he was running from the police. His feet were killing him and his side had a dull ache from a cramp but yet he was still running. The police were hot on his tail, literally.

He quickly turned a corner into an alley. His breathing was unnaturally fast. His dark brown hair was messier then usual and stuck to his forehead. His neck prickled in fear as he saw two officers run past the alleyway. To his unease, one stopped. Trying to conceal himself, he pushed himself more into the shadows. The officer glanced around the alleyway but then stopped and stared directly at where he hid.

"Anything there, Officer?" called the other officer, walking up to the other.

"No…just a … is it a dog?" he replied, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

They took a step forward, but all of a sudden a big explosion shook the alley sending dust and debris showering down upon the officers.

"Gah! I thought they were gunna wait till we left before they started smoking him out!" one of the officers hacked.

The officers coughed and wheezed at the lack of oxygen as their offender took the opportunity to sprint away. As he turned the corner and mad his way back on the main road. Right as he was beginning to believe he had gotten away, he heard,

"**THERE HE IS**!!"

"……..crap" he muttered, quickening his pace.

That's when he heard it. A gunshot rang through the air. A bullet whizzed past his ear.

"Damn it!" his voice shrieked inside his head.

Two things were unfortunate at that moment. Unfortunately for the police he knew every small corner in this city. Unfortunately for him they had guns.

He tried to outrun them but a bullet grazed his shoulder and he tumbled to the ground.

"Damn!" he muttered angrily.

He quickly regained his balance and leaped onto a nearby fire escape. He hoped to hide from the officers up here. His hopes of being undiscovered were quickly dismissed when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his leg.

Involuntarily, he lost his balance and released the railing, causing him to land in a small vacant alleyway. He landed with a sickening thud on the ground. By the sounds of it he knew he must have broken something. As soon as he tried to stand his wounded leg shook violently and he fell sideways. When he did so he discovered what the damage was……..his arm was broken.

As he lay on the cool ground, he heard the thundering footsteps of the approaching officers. In desperation, he dragged himself into the shadow of a nearby dumpster. He heard the officers run past with no more then a glance.

Sighing with relief, he attempted to move but to no avail. Mustering what was left of his strength he was able to see through the blinding pain. Although his vision blurred he was able to see a door that was bordered up with wooden planks. It was obviously vacant. He pulled his battered body into the empty room after clawing away the wood beams.

The room was incredibly dusty and the smell of mildew was overpowering. There was only a single couch that was covered with an old sheet. It was speckled with grime and yellowing from time. The rest of the room was simple and looked as if whoever had lived there before had long gone. The carpet was once a tan was now coated with dust and looked almost gray. The walls were covered with peeling floral wallpaper.

At the moment he did not care and found this shambled room to be a sanctuary. He was somehow able to get on the coach in a some-what comfortable position. He knew he had to clean his wound before they got infected but he was too exhausted to care. His eyelids grew heavy as he drifted into a very deep and pained sleep.

A/N: Ooooo Cliffie! Who is this guy and why is he running? What is he? What's gunna happen? Well I guess you're just going to have to Read and Review and wait for the next Chappie!! Believe me, you don't want 2 miss it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty folks so here's the next chapter! Feel excited!! D

Remember all characters are original so not takey! Flames will be used to make s'mores! Muwahaha!

Once again I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors that may have occurred in this chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

Wolf's had lived along side of humans. The humans had believed that werewolves had been extinct or fictional. But these wolves weren't like dogs. They could easily blend in with the humans around them. To stay in their wolf form it needed a lot of concentration so things could cause them to shift unexpectedly especially pain, unconsciousness, or any extreme emotion. When this happened it was sure to cause problems.

Kira was a shapeshifter. A lupin. A werewolf. She had long accepted it. She was now in her Human form munching down on a burger at a local outdoor café. She visited it normally with one other member from her pack, but today she sat by herself. Kira was enjoying life's solitude. Burgers were not her first choice in substance. She much preferred deer or perhaps mutton, Oh Yes, she loved mutton. Her tasty thoughts were caught short as a commotion was heard from the street. She looked up just in time to see a young man run past the small café. What caught her attention was the speed the man had. No human (perhaps an Olympic sprinter but no AVERAGE human) could run at such a speed.

"GET HIM!! CAPTURE HIM!!" she heard a gruff officer scream.

'This is not going to end well,' Kira thought as she made a motion to the waiter for her check.

When she was getting her change she heard a gunshot. The café occupants became frantic not noticing as Kira stole down the street following the sound.

As she was nearing her target she saw two large officers walking towards her in the opposite direction. Kira instinctively began eavesdropping at the same time pretending to look for something on the ground.

"…all I'm saying is that guy aint' normal," the orange-haired officer said.

"Well I don't know how he got away after you shot him and that explosion…you'd think it'd make it easier to track the guy…" the blonde one muttered back.

"Well maybe the guy went through them sewers…"

"Whatever happened to him the Duke is not going to be happy" the blonde spat angrily then stopped when he noticed Kira patting the ground absently.

"Excuse me? Can we help you, Miss?" the orange-haired man asked.

Whoops. She had been discovered.

"Hehe. No no everything's fine officers. I just uh…dropped my ring! Yes! My ring!! She gulped and looked at the ground again, "Oh! Well here it is…" She nearly shouted as she pretended to grab at the imaginary ring.

"Ah…Well I suppose I better get going. Nice chatting with you Officers. Good-Day!" Kira said as she turned at scampered into a nearby alley.

"What an unusual girl…" one of the officers commented as she rounded the corner. The other just shrugged in reply.

'Well that was a little too close for comfort' she thought, panting.

Kira took notice of her surroundings and looked around the alley. There was a broken wall which had huge chunks of debris covering the ground. An explosion of some sort must have occurred here. Dust littered the place and that's when she noticed it. Her eyes landed on a dark puddle in the middle of the alley. She bent down and sniffed at it. Definitely blood and it was fresh. By how large the spot was she assumed that whoever it belonged to was probably in pretty bad shape. Although her nose was keener when she was in her true form, Kira thought it best to remain in her human form just in case she ran into more officers. They seemed to be patrolling the area.

She followed the scent farther up the alley until she got to a broken door.

'Yep definitely in there' she concluded as she noticed the bottom of the door had a few scrapes and boards missing from the bottom. She crawled through the gap after many tries all resulting in very uncomfortable positions.

Once inside, she gasped. On the lone couch in the room, lay a dark brown wolf. She walked over next to it and looked at it closely. The wolf was entirely brown with the exception of its nose and part of legs. That's when she noticed the blood. A huge gash was on his back left leg and as she looked it continued to spill out blood.

'I've got to stop the bleeding' she thought desperately.

She tore part of her shirt and began to stance the bleeding. As soon as she touched the wound, however, the wolf jumped up (or at least attempted to). It fell against the couch with a yelp.

All of a sudden there was no longer a wolf in front of her but a young man or more accurately an older boy staring angrily at her. His dark hair was messy and hung in his face. She assumed by looking at him that he was probably 16 or 17 years. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. The jacket's sleeves were pushed to his elbows revealing a few spiked bracelets and that his arm was at an odd angle. Kira settled on the fact it was probably broken. The boy continued to glare at her.

"Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Kira's the name" she said, "And I was just stopping you from bleeding to death until you very rudely interrupted."

This information must have surprised him because he looked down at his leg with wide eyes. A dark stain was spreading over his calf. He looked up and around the room then inquired,

"How'd I get in here?"

"How am I supposed to know I found you in here?!" Kira said with exasperation.

What the boy did next surprised Kira. He stood up and began walking towards the door. Upon arriving in the halfway point between the couch and the door he collapsed.

Kira, who was in to much shock to do much of anything until that point, sprang up and ran over to him,

"You idiot!! What do you think you were doing!? She shrieked.

He turned his head to look at her, his eyes glazed with pain,

"I got to get away from here…I can't let him find me" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Kira was taken aback.

"Shh…don't talk. I'll get help. Just stay still. But just tell me what your name is?"

The boy looked at her curiously.

"…Brice" he muttered before passing out.

A/N: well you found out his name stay tuned for the next chapie!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright so here's the 3rd Chapter…  
Thanks to my Reviewers!!  
CoolCoquette  
RIPJamesSiriusLupinTrueMarauders  
Jakeesmename

This chapter is for you guys!

Remember that all the characters and plot are original so no takey or I'll sick Brice on you!! Fear his werewolfyness!

Once again I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors that may have occurred in this chapter.

Anyways…

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

Kira looked upon the unconscious boy and sighed. This was not going to easy. She decided that she really had no knowledge about healing or any medical treatment for that matter. She tried to lift Brice without damaging his injuries further. Upon blacking out, Brice had involuntary shifted into his wolf shape.

'This may cause a bit of a problem' Kira thought.

Wolves had always been equated with evilness, witchcraft, etc. Wolves had only changed into their true forms when safely with each other, in a pack or otherwise. Now as Kira looked own at the injured wolf, she thought it make look odd if she just walked down the street carrying (or perhaps dragging) a wolf.

That's when the idea occurred to her. He probably would be safe if she left him in the room and returned with help. She concluded that this idea was possibly the most practical. With a determined manner she bound the wound on his leg and then slipped through the hole in the door.

'Every second counts' Kira said to herself as ran down the street.

She knew where she was headed; to the only one of her pack who was a healer. After many turns, many miss-directions, and many cross walks, Kira reached her destination.

Kira stood outside a small manor. It was an unusual shade of pink and the lawn was covered in flowers. A small bird bath sat in the middle of the grass. The roof was tiled a shade of blue which matched the window frames.

Kira ran to the front door and banged her fist against the polished wood three times.

"Coming!" a faint voice called.

A second later an old woman stood in the doorway. She was a head smaller than Kira (which was saying something since Kira wasn't that tall herself). Her bright gray eyes and soft white hair seemed to match her attire of a gray dress tied with a white apron.

The woman's wrinkled eyes crinkled into a smile of recognition at the sight that greeted her.

"Why, Hello Kira, Dear. What brings you here?" the elder lady asked.

Kira panted in reply as she was still out of breath so the woman suggested,

"Is there a message from Marrok? Oh! Don't tell me Raff got into a fist fight again! I told that boy one to many times 'You break your nose one more time and I'll cut it off!!' but does he ever listen? No! It's always the same thing broken fingers, broken arms, broken ribs--" she was cut off as Kira panted,

"A boy…I found a boy…he's hurt…must come quickly…too heavy…came to get you….he's one of us…"

"OH!! A PUP!? And he's injured!?" the woman said becoming flustered.

"Well don't just stand there Dear! We have to go now!"

The woman then shifted right before Kira's eyes into a beautiful gray wolf. It lifted it's head and gave one long howl. The pitch low and then shifting to a higher almost shrill. It's the call of the pack, Kira thought. Off in the distance, Kira picked up another howl calling it's reply. The gray wolf stopped abruptly and in a blink of an eye returned into the shape of an old woman.

"The rest of the pack will come when we get to him. Now lead the way, Dear"

As soon as the older woman had grabbed her bag she nodded to Kira to lead the way. Kira turned and sprinted up the street back towards the alley, the old woman keeping up with her every step of the way. She was alarmingly fast for the oldest member of the pack.

They arrived at the broken door, maneuvering themselves in order to squeeze through the crack. Kira sighed in relief when she noticed that the wolf was right where she had left him. The old woman bent down and removed the rag tied around his leg to get a better look at the injury. She let out a gasp,

"Oh my! Kira this looks dreadful!" she said shaking her head.

"And that's not the half of it Ester." Kira muttered unhappily back looking at the elderly woman, "He has a broken arm and his shoulder is pretty messed up."

Ester then shifted back into her gray wolf form and made another series of howls; calling the pack to their location.

'It's a wonder that the humans don't think we exist when we howl so much' Kira thought absently amused.

Once the call was finished, Ester shifted back into her human form and in the next moment two wolves appeared coming through the hole in the door. As soon as they saw the others in the room the two wolves changed into their human forms revealing two men. One had blonde curly hair with bright golden eyes and dark denim jeans. The other had dark red-brown, shaggy hair that hung to his shoulders and wore a snug t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Marrok! Raff! Thank the good Moon!" Ester cried.

She then addressed the blonde man, "Marrok, the boy is baldy wounded. Kira and I could not lift him. I think the --"

"Ester" Marrok said waving his hand, "We've got it covered. We'll take him to the Meeting Place. Tala has the car running so we won't look to suspicious"

'Oh a get-away car, not suspicious at all' Kira thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright so it's settled then. Marrok you grab the legs and I'll grab the arms" Raff said, bending down over Brice.

As soon as they touched him, however, Brice started awake. Noticing the strangers his eyes became wide. Shifting into his human form, Brice made a run for the exit. No one expected the speed coming from the wounded boy.

A/N: Oh I wonder what's gunna happen next!? Find out next update! Plz Review!

Also as a side note:

Meanings of names:

Raff means red wolf

Tala means wolf in Native American (I'm not sure which dialect though)

Marrok orginates from the knight of the round table who was thought to be a werewolf

Brice means alert; ambitious (and also Son of Rice...which doesn't make sense for this story so we'll just keep it at alert )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright so here is chapter 4!! TA DA!

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me and of course the characters…

Brice: ……. (he's more of a silent type)  
Raff: Thanks  
Kira: Thankies  
Ester: Thank you Dearies  
Marrok: Your reviews are appreciated

As always, all characters and plot are original so no stealies!!

Also, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors that may have occurred in this chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

"Hold it pup!" Raff said as he leapt at him.

Brice dodged it barely. Even injured he had his instincts (although hindered they were).

"Who are you?" he asked quietly as he backed against the wall.

Kira knew this was not a good sign.

"We're just going to help you" she said in her most soothing tone.

Brice growled in response.

He made another feeble attempt for the door. The two other males getting in his way as he tried. In desperation he tried to get past them by punching and hitting. Marrok and Raff were too strong for him and had him pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds. He struggled against his captors, sending punches flying at any spot he could.

"Ester you're always caring around that big ol' bag of medical stuff, right?" Marrok shouted to her from his position on the floor.

Brice tried to get away by slithering out from under them but once again they overpowered him as Ester reached for her bag.

"What did you want, precisely?" Ester asked.

"How 'bout something that knocks the pup out? OW! Quit it!!" Raff yelled at Brice, who had punched him in the face.

"Got it!" she said, showing a little vile

Kira saw Brice's eyes get wide as Ester poured the potent greenish liquid on her handkerchief. She then handed it to Kira.

"Now Kira I want you to cover his nose with this. Don't get to close to it, okay? Our noses are much stronger then a humans and one whiff of this and you'll be out cold" Ester said.

Kira timidly held the cloth.

"Are you sure you want _me _to do this?" Kira squeaked.

"Well you better do _something_!! Raff said sharply, as Brice tried to struggle out of his grasp once again, "Hey cut that out Runt!!"

"You're just going to hurt yourself more." Marrok said warningly.

Brice stopped his attempt of escape for a moment as he took a few breaths. Obviously he was overexerting himself.

Kira took advantage of his delay and held the cloth to his nose.

Brice bucked and moved his head from side to side. He growled and showed his teeth (which didn't really have the same scary affect since he was in human form). In his final attempt he reared his head up and bit Kira's hand. She yelped in shock. Brice slumped to the floor as he slipped into unconsciousness (again).

"Are you okay, Kira?" Raff asked getting off the floor with a grunt.

"Yeah. It wasn't a hard bite. I mean he wasn't in his wolf skin when he bit me so it didn't do much damage" she replied.

Marrok heaved the boy's limp form and draped him nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"We have to get to the Meeting Place" he said, "Tala should be waiting outside in the car."

With that he went through the jagged hold in the door and disappeared from sight.

"Come on," Ester said, "We have to grab my medical supplies from my house to fix that pup up."

"Alright" agreed Kira.

Together they ran through the broken door leaving just an empty room with a lone couch sitting silently never to tell what had gone on in that small room.

A/N tune in next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So Chapter 5 is now up. Plz review people!

Remember: ALL characters are MINE and so is this plot so no stealies! Flames will be used to toast Marshmallows…….

Sorry for any Grammatical/Spelling errors that may have occurred in this chapter.

Anyways…

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

Okay. So he was alone in some room. He could deal with that. Brice looked around once again. Nope, it was still the same. The same counter, with the little lam, the walls a peeling green paint, a small window next to the shabby bed which he lay in.

His head was spinning and he felt nauseous every time he tried to move. His whole body hurt. Judging from the window it was twilight.

'I gotta get out of here' he thought.

He tried to get up to no avail. He sighed. This was so not good.

Brice was in his human form and found it much easier to be in this shape then his other. The pains weren't as acute if he stayed in this shape.

Just as he was figuring out his thoughts a small knock on the door bought him back to reality. What was he supposed to do? Should he make an attempt for escape when the door opened? Was he supposed to say 'come in'? He really didn't want to do that…if anything he wanted to be left alone. He opened his mouth but found his voice rough and weak.

Two women walked in the room. One an elderly woman the other maybe a year older than himself (He was always terrible with figuring out ages). The women were talking amongst themselves. Brice tried to listen to what they were discussing but found his mind and thoughts wandering.

The old woman had a giant bag (A/N: Think "Mary Poppins" bag, okay?) while the younger one carried a bowl with a washcloth. The old woman finally noticed Brice staring at them.

"Oh you're awake! " she smiled warmly, "We're just going to fix up those nasty little hurts of yours."

'Why does that not sound pleasant?' Brice grimaced

The girl smiled at him.

"Now, my dear, I'm going to need you to sit up" the lady said sweetly, "There you go. That's right." She helped Brice along the way. Then she addressed the girl,

"Kira I need you to sit behind him to support him. I don't think he's going to be able to sit up by himself in a moment."

The girl slipped behind Brice, sitting on her knees with her hands, holding him up, under his arms. The old woman than pulled on his sweatshirt but he let out a scream when the fabric pulled on his broken arm.

"We're going to have to use a different method to get this off" the woman said to herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. Immediately, Brice's eyes widened and he tried to break Kira's grip.

"No! Stop! She needs to look at your arm," the girl whispered in his ear.

Ester cut away at the fabric and Brice couldn't stop his whimper as she pulled it away from his wounds. As his shirt was removed as well, Brice felt suddenly conscious about the grim covering his torso.

'They probably think I'm sewer scum in this state,' he thought bitterly.

The old woman lightly held his broken arm. He stifled a cry as she turned it slightly.

"We'll have to set it," the woman said quickly.

A terrible pain erupted as the lady tweaked his arm back into place. Brice let a shriek. The pain was crushing and was as if a boulder had been smashed into his arm. He shut his eyes tightly hoping to block out the pain.

When it died down he opened his eyes slowly, his breathing heavy.

"It's alright. It's done," the girl whispered into his ear. She wiped his brow with a damp washcloth.

The elderly lady then wrapped his arm to two wooden boards to keep it from moving. Next up was his shoulder. It wasn't too deep and once cleaned, was good as new. But he wasn't going to lie that cleaning solution stung to high heavens. Brice felt exhausted. His eyelids were heavy. He leaned his head against the girls shoulder. She didn't seem startled by him at all but instead stroked his head softly. He felt even drowsier. She was whispering something to the elder. He didn't pick up on it, though, his head was too heavy.

Brice felt his pant leg being tugged up, the lady's finger's on his wound as she wondered what to do, and finally her shuffling through her medical kit.

However, he was not prepared for a searing pain in his leg. It was like the beak of a bird digging into his skin. He screamed loudly and kicked the demonic "bird" away. He heard an "Oof!" and slowly opened his eyes.

The lady sat on the floor rubbing her rump which had just coincided with the ground. She got back up and walked back to her post. The "bird" he discovered was a long pair of tweezers.

"You must sit still," the woman insisted, "I know it must hurt dreadfully; but I have to get the bullet out."

Brice set his jaw awaiting the pain but once it began again it was twice as badly. He screamed again but when he tried to kick he felt something hard grasping his leg.

"Shhhhh…. Calm down! It'll be okay!" was being whispered frantically in his ear.

Brice opened his eyes to find them blurry and unfocused. The pain still seething, he tried to pull his leg away but found that he still could not.

"Stop it! Stop!" He rasped, his voice seemed far off almost like an echo. Then the pain grabbed him and threw him to the awaiting darkness.

A/N: Alright end of chapter 5! I've noticed that I make Brice pass out a lot…….hmmm odd. Anyways stay tuned for next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okay so here's chapter 6! Sorry bout the wait. I got into this art program and been totally too hyper to actually come and sit down and write this thing. But don't worry I had some motivation so here it is!

Once more, all characters are MINE and so is this plot so no stealies. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows…

Finally, I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors that may have occurred in this chapter.

Anywho…

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

He was alone. In darkness.

"Hello?" he said his voice shaking.

No answer.

"Anyone?" he called.

No answer.

He ran. In which direction or where to, he had no idea. The blackness was sickening. He couldn't escape it. He kept running.

He ran until he saw something up ahead of him. It seemed illuminated against the black surround it.

Brice approached it cautiously. It was a person. More like a child about 5 years old. The child was sitting on his knees staring blankly at the palms of his hands that were covered with a crimson liquid. He was muttering something. Brice walked closer so that he stood about a foot from the child.

"….didn't mean too. I didn't mean too…." The boy kept repeating absently.

With a sick feeling in his gut Brice asked,

"What didn't you mean to do?"

The boy didn't notice him at all and continued aimlessly mumbling the same thing.

"I didn't mean too…I didn't mean too…"

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Brice said grabbing the boy's shoulders. But instead of meeting flesh, Brice's hand met fur. A wolf sat in his place, blood dripping from its bared fangs. Its dark eyes glowing red from dark sockets.

"Why do you keep running Brice?" the creature rasped laughing madly.

Brice quickly released his hand as if he had been burned. His eyes were wide. Brice stumbled backward and landed with a splash. He felt a thick liquid on his legs and hands. He pulled his hand up to his face. Red crimson blood was coving his palm. He gasped.

The wolf meandered over to Brice. It stood above him and smiled baring his long white fangs that were covering in blood. Brice let out low warning growl,

"Stay away from me" he growled menacingly.

The wolf just laughed at his attempt then said in a low voice,

"This is how you treat me after everything I've done for you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Brice yelled.

"You can't run away from me, Brice" the wolf said.

Then the wolf let out a shrilly howl of laughter so menacing that Brice was petrified. The laughter rang through the darkness. Brice shut his eyes to escape the sound.

When he opened them he was in a room. He took in the peeling green painted walls. Brice panted heavily.

'It was all a dream' he thought happily.

Then it hit him. Brice was back in that room. He had been taken here. Now as he tried to life himself he found his body too weak from his, now clean, yet still painful, wounds.

He closed his eyes to think.

"Do you _always_ talk in your sleep?" rang a girl's voice.

Brice, startled, bolted upright in the bed. The sudden motion made him gasp in pain and start coughing violently.

"Hey!" she said surprised. She got off the chair that had been placed next to the door.

"You can't just move abruptly when you're like this! What are you thinking?" she pushed him back down against the bed.

Brice just stared at her.

"Jeez. Don't you know how hurt you are?" she asked in disbelieve and then shook her head slowly, "Honestly, are you _trying_ to kill yourself? And if you wanted to die why make us go through all the trouble of fixing you up?"

Again only receiving a blank stare from Brice as a rebuttal

She just sighed in exasperation.

Brice stared.

A moment of awkward silence followed, as no one said anything.

Finally Kira broke it,

"I'm Kira by the way" she said with a grin.

Brice didn't answer.

"So like I was saying; it's not everyday you hear people talk (and growl) in their sleep. Do you do that regularly?"

Brice felt his face get red and turned away.

'I spoke in my sleep!? What did I say?!'

Kira continued more to herself then Brice,

"Ah I see, so it was probably the fever. Which reminds me…"

Brice felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"Woah! You're burning up. I hope none of those injuries got infected"

Another silence.

What broke it this time was the growling of Brice's stomach. If Brice's face wasn't red enough, it turned ten times brighter. Kira laughed lightly and smacked her forehead jokingly.

"How could I forget that you haven't eaten anything?" she beamed at him, "Hold on, I'll grab you something."

Kira walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Brice, using the bed post, slowly rose so he was standing on unsteady legs. He took a step and crash to his knees. Pain lanced his leg from where the bullet wound was. Brice took a deep breath and tried again using the wall. He turned the knob, sticking his head out of the open door. Noticing no one there he tried to walk to the giant staircase that sat in the middle of the floor.

All he concentrated was getting out of this "wolf den". He started down the stair case, feeling something wet on his pant leg. He looked down to find his wound had reopened because of the pressure of being walked on. This didn't stop him. He continued walking. He felt strained. His eyes became blurry and unfocused. He knew he was in no shape to move but yet he kept going.

'This staircase is never ending' he thought.

"How many floors does this freakin' place have!?" Brice grumbled aloud.

"Only four and you're only on the third" a male voice said from behind him.

Brice whirled around. A man with bight golden eyes and blond hair was lounging on the stair rail, casually watching him.

"You shouldn't be walking around." One golden eyebrow was raised, "Where did you think you were going?"

Brice growled in response.

The man's forehead formed a crease.

"You act tough for someone barely able to stand" He said in an apathetic manner

The man took a step towards Brice. Brice backed against the wall. The man took a few more steps until he was staring down Brice.

"Now let me just inform you of a few things" he began his voice call and collective, "My name is Marrok, and I am the leader of this pack. Judging by the way you act, I assume you are packless?"

"I don't need a pack" Brice snarled back.

Brice watched as Marrok's face flashed in surprise.

"Kira told me your name is Brice; is that correct?" he asked back to his calm self.

Brice simply stared.

'I gave my name to that girl!?' Brice though angrily, 'How could I have possibly been that stupid!?'

Marrok watched as a series of emotions ran through Brice's features at hearing his name. He also noticed the boy had an unusual shade of crimson colored eyes. They seemed to burn brightly now.

"I see. Then that is your name." Marrok said sarcastically, "Well, Brice, I think it would be best for you to march back up to your bed until it decided that you are well enough to grace us with your charming company"

The rubies that were his eyes were blank and then…

A wolf sprang through Marrok's legs and stumbled down the stairs, running fast. Marrok proved too quick as he grabbed him swiftly by the scruff of the neck. The wolf yelped in surprise. Marrok then pulled him up the stairs and to his designated room.

Dropping him on the floor of the room, Marrok said,

"Well that was fun but you reopened that leg for yours so I'll come around another time pup. Bye Brice. I'll check on you later. But please do try and get some rest."

Marrok sighed and shut the door.

Brice quickly got up and grabbed the handle of the door. It was locked. Brice shook, rattled, and yanked it but it wouldn't budge. He then heard someone chuckle from outside and say,

"It's not going to work, Brice"

Brice slammed into the door with his good shoulder. After three attempts he slid down the wall, panting heavily. The pain in his leg was becoming constant. He heard the door open and then saw Marrok's head stick through it. Marrok had been alarmed by the sudden lack of noise but when he saw Brice he said,

"Now that's a good little wolf!"

Brice let out a ferocious growl but Marrok was already gone.

A/N: alright so that's a good place to leave this chapter. Hoozah! Brice didn't pass out at the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapie!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright so…..sorry bout the long wait….I had some, well, technical difficulties with my computer situation….HERE'S CHAPTER 7!! Boo yah!

As always, ALL characters/plots are MINE! So no stealies or feel my wrath! (Which by the way is very dark, painful, and there WILL be fire involved…)

Once more, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors that may have occurred in the following chapter….

And also, as CoolCoquette kindly pointed out... it DOES sound like he's not wearing anything but just so you guys know HE IS WEARING PANTS (They're just a bit ripped at the edges and such)! His clothes were, in fact, tattered so he no longer has a sweatshirt but he still has a shirt and pants. Thanks for pointing it out CoolCoquette.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

Brice let his head fall back against the pillows with a sigh. He closed his eyes tightly.

'So that stunk…How could that Marrok guy sneak up on me like that? My senses must be way off. It was probably this stupid wound.'

Brice looked at his leg. The wound had stopped its bleeding but the stain was still evident. Hopefully no one would see it because of the dark wash of his jeans.

He sighed again.

'I feel so weak,' he thought angrily, 'Damn this injury!'

Brice's eyes grew heavy.

'That Marrok guy has a lot of nerve locking me in here. I suppose I could try breaking the door down again…although the noise might give me away.' Brice growled angrily, 'I don't get it thought. Why are they helping me? AND keeping me hostage? I mean come on, what's up with _that_?! They don't even know me OR what I've done. I didn't even ask for help…if they knew anything about me, they'd let me go….'

He crossly said aloud,

"So I'm stuck here, I guess. But wait!" realization struck him, "The window!"

His eyes popped open and limped to the window and gasped. There were metal bars there. Brice muttered some choice words.

'Was the window always barred?'

Brice couldn't remember. He angrily punched the wall.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

He slid down the wall until he was sitting with his back against it. Then Brice heard a 'click'.

'Marrok' Brice thought at once.

He changed into his true form, the fur on his back rising. Brice stood and growled at the slowly opening door. He was surprised when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Calm down, will you?"

Kira walked in, balancing a small bowl and a few small bottles. She placed them on the tiny table then turned and locked the door. Brice changed back into his human form, kneeling on the floor. She turned back to look at him, a small crease between her eyebrows was prominent.

"Well at least come and sit on the bed. Jeez. You know you could at least _pretend_ to rest." Kira said shaking her head.

Brice got up cautiously and limped over to the bed. Kira pulled up the chair so she was facing him. The crease in her brow was still noticeable.

"What were you thinking!? Trying to run away or something!? In that condition, I'm surprised you got as far as you did. Honestly, am I _that_ bad of a nurse? Couldn't you wait ten measly minutes while I got some food? How embarrassing! _I_ was supposed to keep an eye on you! How'd you think I felt when you try to sneak away only to get caught by Marrok!? You know what he did!? Do you?! He gave me a SPEECH!! And do you know how annoying that speech was!?"

She looked at him, her cheeks rosy from her anger. Brice stared startled and remained silent. She continued,

"Yeah didn't think so….."

Brice wasn't used to being spoken to with such familiarity. Kira didn't stop there, however,

"You are such an Idiot! Did you think you could get past Marrok!? He always knows when someone is up to something…It's kinda creepy, actually…."

She took a moment think then stopped and looked at Brice, thoughtfully. Kira leaned forward examining him.

"You know, you have really interesting eyes."

Brice blinked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kira continued, "They're crimson. I've never seen a wolf or human with that eye color."

Brice said nothing, staring down at his lap.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kira asked.

Brice didn't reply.

"Well here you haven't eaten in who knows how long."

She sighed as she pushed the bowl into his lap. It was beef stew but he couldn't be sure. Brice could smell the aroma of beef but along with the possibility of some other beef substitute. He loathed those beef substitutes, like spam. Would that even qualify as beef? Or meat of any kind? Brice didn't think so.

The brow liquid was lumpy with tiny pieces of carrots throw in. A silver shimmer of an object was placed in his hand. He looked at it questionably. What was he supposed to do with it?

Kira looked at the object to Brice back to the object again.

"Haven't you used a spoon before?" she asked with a smirk.

Ah. So that was what it was. Those humans always used things like this "spoon".

Brice shook his head 'no'. Kira giggled in response.

"Do you want me to _show_ you how?"

Brice's face immediately reddened. She laughed again. He tried to concentrate on his soup. Taking note of his embarrassment she said,

"Here," she put the bowl on the floor, "Change into your wolf and you can eat it that way."

Brice looked up questionably then the brown wolf took his spot. He got down off the bed onto his four unsteady legs and started to lap up the stew.

"I can teach you how to use a spoon later." She said with a smile.

His usual white nose was tinted brown and stew dripped off it.

"So, I'm guessing this is how you normally eat your meals…"

The brown wolf stopped and looked up at her with his big red eyes. She could have sworn that she saw a movement of his tail but she couldn't be sure.

As soon a Brice was finished he returned to his normal teenage form with his lanky body and messy brown hair. Limping over to the bed he tripped and nearly toppled over if not for the quick supporting arms of Kira. She helped him over to the bed and sat him down.

"You know you really shouldn't be moving," Kira said.

Brice made no reply.

Kira sighed but with a smile, "So, Brice, tell me about yourself."

Brice was silent and couldn't hold her gaze. He looked back down at his lap noticing the crestfallen look upon Kira's face. Kira had been hoping he might open up to her. He was such a mysterious boy after all. It seemed right as he was becoming a little comfortable and familiar he would draw away from it. A silence enveloped the two.

Kira got up finally, and turned to go but stopped. She heard Brice mumble something. She turned to face him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said, 'What do you want me to tell you'?" Brice answered his voice surprisingly clear and refined.

Kira was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to answer.

"I want to know everything about you! Like…..What's your favorite color?" she said beaming.

"Green" he said simply then after a pause he added, "What's yours?"

"Anything bright." She replied back.

This was going well she thought. His crimson eyes starring back at her.

"What's your favorite thing about being a wolf?" Kira asked.

Brice thought a moment then replied, "The speed."

Kira looked at him peculiarly.

"The speed?"

Brice nodded, "Nothing can compare to the wind on your face when you run at full speed." He closed his eyes envisioning himself running freely with no worries (right like that was going to happen). He opened his eyes and frowned it would be awhile before he could run anywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Kira asked.

Brice shrugged,

"Nothing."

He immediately winced. Okay, shrugging your shoulders was not such a good idea.

"You okay" Kira asked concerned.

"Yeah, great." He said sarcastically.

Both sat in silence until Kira decided to ask,

"Why were those guards chasing you?"

Brice looked at her and put on his most innocent face.

"What are you talking about?"

Kira scowled.

"Brice you know darn well what I'm talking about. So tell me why were you being chased by them?"

"Maybe they couldn't get enough of my good looks?" he said with a sly grin, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Totally. You know you sounded just like Raff with that. Now tell me the real reason."

"They were…I…you see…."Brice tried.

Kira waited with her arms crossed.

"I stole something from them…the Duke to be exact"

Kira blinked in surprise.

"What did you steal?"

Brice closed his eyes.

"Well a certain secret that could destroy this city…or at least that's what he considers it…"

"You want do destroy this city? That sounds a bit drastic, don't you think? I mean you'd need to be _really_ angsty and stuff."

Brice chuckled.

"Me? Destroy this city? Nah it's not worth my time. Nor all the angst." He raised an eyebrow at the word.

"So what was this —"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kira sighed and opened the door. There stood, Marrok with a smirk on his face.

"You're needed downstairs, Kira. I think Tala is trying to cook again…That is bound to end badly. Will you be a sport and go help her?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. We don't want her exploding the oven again."

She got to the door and turned back giving a small wave to Brice then closed the door behind her.

Marrok's grin faded and a grim line took its place. A growl found its way into Brice's chest. He became defensive and glared at the older wolf.

"Well, hello again, Brice." Marrok said solemnly.

"What do you want?" Brice growled.

"Why the mood change, Brice? You seemed very happy talking to Kira"

Brice felt his face get hot,

"I'll ask again. What do you want?!"

Marrok chuckled.

"I have come to discuss the terms of your stay here."

Brice's eyes narrowed as Marrok continued.

"You see after your little mishap with the shoulders and running away from the Duke —"

Brice involuntarily gasped, "How do you know?!"

Marrok went on,

"Brice you are renown in the wolf community. The Duke's dog. His only son. Did you think I wouldn't know about you? How the pack you used to live with after your father abandoned you, was captured because of his orders. That the Duke has been using you to capture wolves. Did you think me naive Brice?"

Brice sat glaring at him the growled roughly,

"The Duke is no father of mine."

"That may be your feeling but there is a warrant out for you capture."

"And what would be the charges?"

"For stealing an important secret weapon of the Duke. But I think we both know that you didn't steal anything. You ran away. The _secret weapon_ ran.

Silence engulfed the two wolves. Brice averted his eyes, taking to staring at the floor. Marrok stood staring intently at Brice.

Finally after a long stretch of silence, Brice looked up. His bright blood red eyes boring into Marrok's gold ones.

"So you know," Brice said, "Now what? When are you planning on turning me in?"

Marrok looked at him seriously.

"I don't plan on turning you in, Brice."

Brice's forehead creased in confusion and then he all but shouted,

"But why!? I destroyed my other pack! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you!?

Brice was on his feet and seething.

Marrok remained stoic, his stance relaxed.

"Relax Brice. Lay down. You've already reopened that bullet wound today, don't make me have to tie you down." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Brice, reluctantly sat back onto the bed, his back and posture still tense.

"And as an answer to your question, Brice; Yes I do care that your pack was sold out. But I don't believe you had any intention of doing so. Brice, I'm giving a chance to redeem yourself. You will be allowed to stay with my pack as long as you prove yourself worth of staying."

Brice remained silent as Marrok turned around and with a click of the door he was gone. He sat there for five minutes straight. His head was spinning, the confused thoughts warping around like annoying flies.

'They're letting me stay?' Brice thought. He had not been accepted in a pack since the last catastrophe. 'No it must be a trap,' a voice argued in his head, 'Remember who you are Brice. Your motto: Never Trust Anyone.'

Brice sighed. Not only was he exhausted but no he had a decision: Trust them or Run? Which would he choose?

A/N: Oh I wonder what he'll choose! You can make a guess/suggestion in ur review if you feel so inclined.

SIDE NOTE!  
Also you guys may be wondering where I got the name "Kira" for one of my wolves? (if you're not….then you can skip this) I got the name from one of my friend's dogs who is one of the nicest dogs I know (other than my two dogs of course). She is an incredibly sweet Lab and very tongue-inclined and I know her owners are lucky to have her! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Omg I'm sooo sorry about the long interval. Between stress, vacation, and other stuff I just haven't been around to sit down and come up with more of a plot. But now thanks to my friend Ali and her awesome ideas, I got my streak back! Wewt!

This chapter is going to be in a very different light then the others…

All characters/plot are mine! So no stealies or I'll hunt you down and force you to eat lots and lots of artichokes (bleh)!! Also Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Once again I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that might have occurred in this chapter.

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

A crash was heard as a man was thrown against a wall. Vases were knocked down, a portrait of a regal looking man with hard angles snapped in two, and the entire room looked like a bomb had gone off.

A standoff was being held between the man in the portrait and the uniformed man who now was struggling to get back up.

"How did he get away!?" the man screamed.

"Sire, we are not sure" the man mumbled.

"Then find out why!! Or it will be the death to all of you!!" the man screamed, a throbbing vein prominent in his neck. Then as an after thought he said, "And get number 143 while you're at it. I need to speak with him."

The uniformed solider shot up, bowed, and limped quickly out of the room, leaving the Duke in his disarrayed thrown room.

He growled in frustration and slammed his fist down on the table. How could this happen? He had watched that boy making sure he was always guarded. How did his son escape? Unless he was assisted by someone in the castle. The Duke growled again. Their was a traitor in his home…but who?

"You wanted to see me, sire?"

The Duke spun around to face the intruder. He saw a black haired teenager with tired blue eyes and bandaged arms and a collar strapped against his neck. The Duke's white and waxy face pulled back to reveal a smile, his white dangerous teeth glinting evilly.

"Yes. I have a job for you, number 143……" he said.

"I'm not interested, sire," the boy said in defile.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, boy." The Duke growled.

The teen picked up his head and looked the Duke square in the eyes.

"I'd rather you just kill me. Like the rest of my pack." He glowered.

The Duke smiled again, a menacing and corrupted smile.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case, dog. Not the entire pack was killed."

The teenager's eyes widened a splash of hope had wormed inside his stomach.

The Duke snapped his fingers and a black haired girl with her hands bond behind her appeared kneeling before the Duke. Her sad blue eyes moved to the teenager where they widened in recognition.

"BECCA!!" The teen gasped as he made a step towards her.

The Duke snapped his fingers and the girl disappeared.

"Nah Ah, dog. You get me what I want and I'll give you what you want, you're sister," The Duke said casually, "and if you don't succeed then you will never see her again. Now do we have a deal?"

The teen's eyes narrowed, "How do I know you'll keep you're end of the bargain?"

The Duke grinned cruelly, "Well you'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

The teenager stayed quiet.

"Now, you will be retrieving my _son_ for me. He's one of your kind so you shouldn't have any trouble befriending him. You must report when you find him and by no means can you reveal that you are working for me. He and I have some……differences of opinions you could say" he grinned at that part then went on, "Oh and he might have befriended a pack, in which case, you will have to bring them all to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The teenager nodded once, his head down in defeat. The Duke continued,

"That's a good boy. Remember, if you do not succeed, your sister will never be seen…nor heard of again. You are dismissed."

The teenager turned silently then turned and said glaring, "I won't fail."

He then left the room, leaving the Duke to smile in his terrible plan. His cackling laughter was heard all over the castle.

The teen walked down the hall to his cell. It was quiet except for the clicking on his shoes on the stone.

"I won't fail you Becca."

A/N: Alright. I hope that chapter made sense. Well please R&R.. See you next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So here is Chapter 9. Things should get pretty heated up now….haha

All my character and plot are ORIGINAL and MINE! So no stealies or I shall be forced to make you watch hours and hours of educational television!! Muwhahahahahhahaa!!

Flames WILL be used to roast marshmallows and/or the respected flamer. Either which way works.

As always, I'm sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors that may have occurred in this chapter….

ANYWAYS…..

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Blood, Love, and Wolves**

Voices……

He was hearing voices. Well that couldn't be a good sign. He was so not in the mood to be a mental case.

Brice opened one eye.

He was in the same room. Nothing changed at all. The voices started again. But where were the voices coming from? His fine ears picked up they were coming from down the hall. He strained his ears to listen.

"What do we have here? Oh! You're hurt! I can fix that arm up in a jiffy. Oh and by the way my name is Kira." Kira said.

"Thank you Kira. My name is Daren. I'm so happy I was able to find such a kind person."

"Oh..oh anytime! I'm just glad you stumbled upon the right doorstep. Now hold still."

"Well all I can say was I'm so glad you are actually a werewolf too! I haven't seen any like me in a long tim—"

There was a hissing and then "Oh come on take it like a man!"

"That stuff stings. How can even a man handle that!?"

"You big baby!"

"Hey that _does_ hurt."

A dramatic sigh. "You boys are all the same."

"I don't agree with that dear. I'd say we're all special. With special _interests_…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" a shocked giggle.

"What do you think it means?" was his reply.

There was a giggle and then, "You really are a piece of work."

"I know, darling. I'm a _masterpiece_."

Brice's eyebrow rose at that last statement. He hadn't heard this male voice before. Hadn't he met everybody from this pack? His curiosity was nagging at him. He got up shakily and pressed against the door. To his surprise it clicked open. Someone must have left it open. Brice smirked. It was probably Kira. Only she would trust him enough.

He peeked through the small slit in the door. He saw two figures standing in the hall. One was Kira and she had a light pink that was brushed along her cheeks. The other was a teenage boy. He was probably about 2 years older than Brice. He had black hair that hung in his eyes and bright blue eyes. Kira was wrapping a thin bandage around the boy's wrist.

Brice tried to push the door a bit more but it squeaked loudly. In an effort to stop the noise Brice ended up falling forward on the ground with a loud grunt. He opened his eyes to meet a bright blue. The boy smiled above him.

"Heya! Looks like we have an eavesdropper on our hands. What are we going to do with him?" He said with a smirk to Kira.

"Oh don't be silly. He's hurt. Don't be mean to Brice!" she said.

The teen's eyes widened a bit at the name and it seemed his warm eyes had just gotten colder. Brice felt instantly suspicious of him. This kid was trouble and he knew it.

"Well then my apologies, Brice. My name is Daren" the teen said and stuck out his hand to help Brice up.

Brice shrugged it away. And used the wall to drag himself up. Kira frowned at Brice. Daren seemed indifferent towards him. His eyes were cold and distant.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. I'm looking for the bathroom…" He half glared at the ground.

"It's down that hall. Third door on the left." Kira said with a smile.

Brice limped down the hallway to the door Kira had pointed out. As he opened the door and walked inside he turned to see Daren lean in towards Kira. Kira blushed madly and Daren took his hand and brushed one of his fingers against her lips. He grinned at her and whispered quietly into her ear. She grinned and blushed.

Daren then turned and met Brice's eyes. Daren's eyes darkened maliciously and he smirked so quickly that Brice wasn't sure what he'd seen. With that he walked into a nearby room leaving Brice to stare at Kira. She grinned and touched her lip with her fingertips. Then she turned and walked down the hall.

Brice stared after her. It felt like he had been punched in the chest. He growled. Daren. He would not trust him. There was something about that guy…but what? And why did it hurt so much when he saw Kira with him?

A/N: Alright so finally after getting heavily pressured to overcome my laziness (Ali), I have it posted. Please Review! I would luv some feedback on how you think this story is going! xD Thanks and See you guys next chapter!!


End file.
